Jessibrine (TLoJ)
Note: Though there are other interpretations of who or what Jessibrine may be (Much like Herobrine) this article is about the Jessibrine that appears in the story ''The Legend of Jessibrine ''by Angeygirl. Others are allowed to make or interpret their own versions of him/her in their own timelines but please make a separate article for them and do not claim there is only one. "Do you know what it's like? To only be a shadow? To just be an echo of someone so much less than you? No one knows I exist. If they did they'd think of me as just a reflection. But when I kill you everyone will see that ''I am the original and you are my shadow!" '' '' ''- Jessibrine to Jessie right before killing him. Biography Appearance Jessibrine is nearly identical to the lightest male Jessie having short brown hair, light skin, blue pants and red suspenders. Under his white, collared shirt his body is covered in scars, partly from battles partly from self-harming. The biggest and most notable difference is his glowing, white eyes, much like his father, Herobrine. His eyes glow brighter when angered, happy, or in pain, and dull when sad, tired or weakened. When crying, his eyes do not glow at all and are shown to actually be milky grey. Personality At first Jessibrine is shown to be much like his father, cold, cruel and cunning. As he attacks Petra and Axel for no clear reason and haunts Jessie in hopes of ruining his life. Later he seems to be more neutral toward attacking others and tells Jessie how to find him in hopes of fighting in fairer terms. After they show down Jessibrine reveals he actually has been love-starved his entire life and was only trying to impress is father so he could be proud of him. Since it never works Jessibrine developed self-harming and suicidal tendencies in hopes of finding a way to escape the living world, however it fails due to his immortality, thus making him feel like more of a failure. Relationships Jessie At first Jessie was Jessibrine's enemy but after learning of his suicidal tenancies, Jessie attempted to befriend him in hopes of convincing him to stay alive. Herobrine Herobrine is Jessibrine's rather uncaring father who always pushes him to do more than possible. He calls him a failure to his face in hopes it will make him try harder, however it dose not work. Alexbrine Alexbrine, unlike Herobrine, seems much less brutal toward her son. She seems to understand that it's hard for Jessibrine to do as his father believes he should. However it is implied she is to afraid of Herobrine to show the kind of love he requires. Powers * Here is a list of Jessibrine's known powers * Immortality- He cannot die despite wanting to * Flight * Pyrokenisis- He can summon and throw white fireballs, however they are not as strong as his father's * Dream walking- He can manipulate and walk in other's dreams along with bring them into his own. * Casting his eyes- "Casting his eyes" is the name given to the ability to use magic to see things far away. It begins blurry, then clears, much like running or flying at high speeds and not being able to take anything in. * Super senses- He also can hear very well. Trivia * Angeygirl, the author of the Legend of Jessibrine, had never written a suicidal character and never planed to before getting the idea for a suicidal character who couldn't kill themselves due to immortality. * It is noted that Jessibrine has a collared shirt yet the Jessie in this story is implied not to. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Alive Characters Category:Male Characters